Las alas de la mañana
by Trastuspies
Summary: ¿Puede un hombre cambiar por la mujer que ama? ¿Será cierto que todo en la vida se paga? ¿Cuándo revelar un secreto? Candy lo sabrá después de asistir a una obra teatral dos semanas antes de su boda. Un inicio, dos historias: Albertfic y Terryfic
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia escrita sin fines de lucro. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Keiko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Capítulo 1.**

_ ".. tú que tienes ya el corazón como la puerta de Alcalá, de tanta gente como ha entrado por él..."_

_ Fortunata y Jacinta, Benito Pérez Galdós_

El sol poniente del atardecer primaveral se reflejaba en tonalidades doradas y rojizas en los ventanales de la Mansión Ardley de Chicago, creando un espectáculo donde lo natural y lo arquitectónico se fundían en casi perfecta armonía que tenía como únicos testigos los capullos del rosedal y una hermosa damisela de ojos verdes. La jovencita se movía entre los arbustos buscando una flor que adornara su cabellera: quería una que, aun sin ser una Dulce Candy, le recordara la primera rosa que le obsequiara Anthony Brower varios años atrás.

Envuelta en la magia del jardín, la muchacha se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro elevado al cielo. El suave viento, cual dedos anhelantes, despeinaba los cabellos rubios y acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas de la dama._ Anthony, _dijo quedamente _donde quiera que estés quiero que sepas que sigo luchando por mi felicidad y que no me rendiré, se que el mañana será hermoso junto a la persona a quien amo…gracias por todo Anthony.

Un cuervo graznando la sacó de su ensoñación, pero Candice White no era supersticiosa, así que volvió a sonreír mirando al pájaro, y justamente en el arbusto que el ave se había posado encontró la rosa que deseaba lucir: un capullo azul entreabierto, más que un botón pero sin llegar aún a su pleno esplendor. Ella, al igual que la flor, permanecía en un limbo entre niña y mujer…por dos semanas más.

Con su pequeña y afilada podadora, Candy cortó el delicado tallo tal y como Anthony le había enseñado a hacerlo. La rosa azul complementaría no solo su atuendo para el teatro, sino también su estado de ánimo, inspirándole paz, tranquilidad y confianza. La rubia soltó una risilla al percatarse que, con la flor de los jardines Ardley, esperaba llevar consigo la mirada de tres miembros de esa familia.

_Si tan solo Albert pudiera acompañarme esta noche a la función_ pensó la chica mirando la flor_ pero mi Albert ya forma parte del mundo de los recuerdos: un amor que no fue, como tampoco lo fueron el Príncipe de la Colina y Anthony…y después dicen que los Ardley me han traído suerte, suerte habría sido que Albert no fuese uno de ellos y mucho menos el jefe de la familia: Sir William A. Ardley.

El camino hacia la felicidad imaginado por la joven se volvió estrecho y pedregoso con solo recordar a Sir William: ese empresario cuyo tiempo era dinero que debía ingresar a las arcas del clan Ardley.

_ ¿Cómo sería si Albert-sin-nombre y yo viviéramos juntos todavía en el apartamento Magnolia? ¿Y si fuéramos a casarnos en dos semanas?_ Candy se dejó caer en un banco, sus ojos verdes ahora anegados en lágrimas ya no veían la rosa sino unos irises azules desbordantes de ternura. Se imaginaba vestida de blanco, en una pequeña iglesia, la ceremonia casi concluía y llegaba el momento del beso _ Te amo Princesa Candy_ le decía el joven con dulzura mientras acercaba su varonil rostro al de ella. La rubia cerró los ojos al sentir una suave caricia en sus labios…_Te amo Albert, te amo…

Así, besando la rosa, la encontró Annie Britter.

La recién llegada se aproximó silenciosamente a su amiga, inicialmente planeando gastarle una broma, pero al notar sus mejillas humedecidas se contuvo, limitándose a sentarse a su lado.

_ ¿Qué sucede Candy? Dijiste que venías al jardín por unos minutos y te has tardado casi una hora, no queda mucho tiempo para arreglarte.

_Necesitaba una rosa.

_Claro Candy, necesitabas una rosa para besarla y confesarle tu amor_ Annie rió por lo bajo al ver ruborizarse a su amiga _ y dime ¿te ama o no? Yo creo que sí.

_Por favor señorita Britter, no sabía que el humor del señor Archibald Cornwell era tan contagioso_ ripostó.

_Alégrate que fui yo quien te encontró Candy ¿te imaginas si Archie o el señor William te hubiesen visto o escuchado? Habrías tenido que soportar todavía más bromas. Aunque tal vez hubieses preferido ser descubierta por la Tía Elroy…o por algún periodista buscando una  
>exclusiva para las páginas sociales.<p>

Sin duda a Candy le gustaba ver a su casi-hermana de buen ánimo, pero no por ello deseaba que la hilaridad de Annie fuese a costa suya, y mucho menos cuando se sentía enfadada, nostálgica y ansiosa, todo al mismo tiempo.

_Por favor Annie, no menciones a los periodistas: ya bastantes problemas han causado esos papagayos desplumados. Además, estaba ensayando para mi boda. Pareces no tener compasión por mis pobres nervios de novia_ esto último lo dijo sacando la lengua en un intento de poner fin a la conversación.

Desafortunadamente Annie, como buena novata, malinterpretó el gesto como una invitación a seguir la guasa.

_Parece que otras personas no opinan lo mismo, hasta la señorita Pony y la Hermana María conservan los recortes de esos días.

Silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos Annie continuó su cháchara.

_Y si estabas ensayando para tu boda te recuerdo que, una vez más, equivocaste el nombre.

La tolerancia de Candy estaba llegando al límite: con su mano izquierda arrugaba desesperadamente la tela de su falda, mientras con la derecha apretaba las espinas de la rosa hasta el punto de hacerse daño.

_Cada vez te pareces más a Eliza, Annie Britter_ dijo dándole la espalda a la morena y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la mansión.

Anonadada, Annie se mantuvo inmóvil, de pie en medio de los rosales, con la mirada fija en la espalda de su amiga. En otros tiempos la tímida muchacha se habría echado a llorar, pero a sus diecinueve años la señorita Britter sabía que el llanto, a pesar de ser un arma poderosa, no servía para enfrentar todos los desafíos de la vida. Candy también había cambiado, por tanto, hacerla entrar en razón requeriría de tacto e ingenio, no de lágrimas.

A pesar de su buena voluntad, a la linda morena se le hacía difícil ponerse en el lugar de Candy: sentir verdadera empatía por otros era casi tan nuevo para Annie como hacer chistes. Cientos de señoritas americanas educadas para brillar en sociedad y conseguir maridos de buena posición y disposición envidiaban, y con suficientes motivos, la suerte de Candice White: la sencilla enfermera huérfana se casaría dentro de dos semanas con uno de los caballeros más cotizados de Chicago, y posiblemente de todos los Estados Unidos. Lo que muy pocos sabían era que Candy habría cambiado todo eso por vivir junto a un humilde vagabundo sin casa, fortuna ni apellido.

El episodio de la rosa le confirmaba a Annie que, como a menudo sucedía, su amiga tenía dificultad para reconciliarse con el pasado, una parte del cual, Terruce Graham, actuaría esa noche en Chicago…y encima estaban atrasadas: los señores Britter no tardarían en pasar a buscarlas.

Sin perder un ápice de refinamiento, la muchacha recogió un poco su elegante vestido y a paso rápido se encaminó a la casona. Quería ayudar a Candy, pero no podía hacerlo si la muy testaruda continuaba enfurruñada. Una idea surgió en la mente de Annie, brillando como una joya en medio del pasto _El Príncipe de la Colina, eso siempre funciona_ dijo para sí misma.

_Hola y bienvenidas a mi primer fanfiction en el universo de Candy Candy. Para escribir esta historia me estoy inspirando en el manga, el anime y varios fictions que he leído, y digo "me estoy inspirando" porque todavía no he terminado: sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas serán bien recibidos aunque no siempre pueda poner por escrito todas sus ideas._

_ Como habrán notado, he catalogado mi fiction de "romance" pero no he especificado quien será el interés final de Candy, pues lo más probable es que a partir de cierto punto comience a escribir dos historias paralelas: Terryfic y Albertfic. _

_Es un verdadero reto escribir cuando unas amigas me han pedido "no hacer sufrir mucho a Terry" y otras dicen que "la tristeza de Albert es la suya propia": espero que mi fiction pueda cumplir con los propósitos que tuve en mente desde un principio y aun así no decepcionarlas…si acaso decepcionaré a mi pobre corazoncito Archiefan._


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una obra teatral, digo un fiction, sin fines de lucro donde actúan los personajes de Candy Candy, quienes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Contamos con una invitada especial en este capítulo: Rose Dawson, personaje protagónico de la película Titanic de James Cameron.

**Capítulo 2**

_Como una promesa, eres tú, eres tú,_

_como una mañana de verano,_

_como una sonrisa, eres tú, eres tú_

_así, así, eres tú._

_Eres tú. Juan Carlos Calderón. _

Atrapada en el espejo, una esbelta mujer elegantemente vestida escudriñaba a Candy con su verde e inquisitiva mirada: cabellos dorados recogidos en un moño alto atravesado por el tallo de una rosa azul, cuello blanco engalanado por aretes de plata líquida y madre perla, túnica de seda verde ceñida a las caderas, medias satinadas y zapatos negros de alto tacón…bella y sencilla a la vez.

En solo veinte minutos Rita, la madura y eficiente dama de compañía que la Tía Elroy había asignado a Candy desde que esta se mudara definitivamente a la mansión, había obrado el milagro de transformar la rebelde mata de rizos en un elegantísimo recogido que la rubia no dejaba de admirar en el espejo; algunos tirabuzones intencionalmente sueltos ponían el sello juvenil y auténtico de la muchacha a lo que de otra forma sería un peinado totalmente formal.

_ Muchísimas gracias Rita, no sé que habría hecho sin su ayuda. Por favor discúlpeme por haber tardado tanto.

_ Pierda cuidado señorita Candy, es un placer trabajar para usted.

La empleada suspiró mirando a la joven dama. En sus muchos años trabajando para los Ardley solo una mujer podría comparársele a Candy en sencillez y amabilidad: la difunta Rosemary Ardley de Brower. _No en balde el joven señor aceptó casarse con ella_ pensó la mujer_ yo creo que él la quiere escándalo por el medio o no_ sus ojos castaños se desviaron, sin quererlo, hacia las fotos bajo el cristal de la cómoda.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?

_ No, gracias. Salvo tal vez que me llamara Candy_ la chica le guiñó un ojo a Rita que sonrió sin darle otra respuesta. El asunto de llamar a la joven patrona por su nombre aún no estaba zanjado entre ambas.

_ Entonces que tenga una buena noche, señorita Candy.

Justo cuando Rita abría la puerta de la habitación, Annie se aprestaba a tocar.

_ Pasa por favor, Annie. Ya ves, estoy lista.

La recién llegada miró hacia su amiga y sus labios se abrieron en manifiesta expresión de asombro, no por la rapidez con que la rubia se había preparado ni por el atuendo que lucía, sino por la nueva pintura que ocupaba una gran porción de la pared justo detrás de ella.

Tumbado cómodamente en el verde pasto, un hermoso rubio vestido de negro dormía relajado sin otra almohada que un tronco y sus propios brazos. Apoyando su espalda contra los muslos flexionados del muchacho, una chica de coletas rizadas y vestido azul sonreía tejiendo una florida guirnalda en forma de corazón. Echada cerca de los jóvenes, una pequeña mofeta los miraba curiosa. La pintura, con sus vibrantes colores y texturas, transmitía tranquilidad, cercanía y amor.

Annie, con su refinado gusto por el arte, no podía menos que admirar el talento del pintor que había creado tan colorido cuadro a partir de una fotografía en blanco y negro. Una de las varias fotos que habían aparecido en los periódicos de Chicago la primavera pasada y que habían servido de combustible al fuego mediático iniciado por las airadas declaraciones de un despechado Neal Leagan.

_ Lo encontré esta mañana frente a la puerta de mi habitación_ la voz de Candy interrumpió las reflexiones artísticas de su amiga.

_ Es un lindo regalo Candy, debe haberle costado muchísimo dinero.

El rostro pecoso de la rubia se ensombreció al escucharla. Le dolía ver como la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor pensaban tanto en el dinero. Ella no necesitaba un costoso cuadro, quería verlo a él: hacía dos meses que había partido de viaje solo para regresar tarde la noche anterior y volver a partir temprano esta mañana a una reunión con el consejo de la familia…él era ya todo un Ardley: una máquina de hacer dinero.

_Creo que deberíamos esperar a tus padres abajo. Hace un rato dijiste que estábamos atrasadas.

En silencio bajaron las escaleras de la mansión. Annie miraba de reojo a Candy, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos: de sobra sabía que estaba de mal humor por la ausencia continuada de Albert, pero tampoco era ajena a la posibilidad de que la rubia estuviese atormentada por el reencuentro con Terry Grandchester. Ambas circunstancias unidas al carácter impulsivo de la pecosa eran una invitación al desastre: un mínimo desliz podría ser fatal para la reputación de Candy afectando consecuentemente a los Ardley. _Y para colmo está enojada conmigo_ pensó.

_ ¿Sabías que Archie estuvo aquí mientras buscabas tu rosa?

_ No.

_ Vino a vestirse de gala para la reunión del consejo. Se veía guapísimo vestido con su kilt y tartán. ¿Has visto al señor William vestido de escocés?

_No_ fue la misma respuesta lacónica por segunda vez.

_Tal vez se vea casi tan guapo como Archie.

La pecosa puso los ojos en blanco haciendo un claro gesto de exasperación, pero Annie no se amilanó.

_ Dice que han venido miembros de la familia de varias partes de América y hasta de Escocia. Según Archie, algunos son jóvenes Ardley que también están siendo presentados al resto del consejo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el pecoso rostro de Candy _Si solo pudiera verlo después de todo_ pensó en voz alta.

_ ¿Te refieres a tu Príncipe de la Colina? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo aunque nada es imposible_ Fingió desinterés la pelinegra.

_ Trece años, sin embargo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Era tan lindo_ dijo soñadora _ ¿De veras crees que pueda estar aquí, Annie? Me gustaría tanto verlo, solo una vez.

La interpelada tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: había funcionado, Candy estaba contenta otra vez, ahora las cosas marcharían mejor.

_ Eres la princesa de los amores platónicos_ le respondió riendo.

_ ¿Tú crees? ¿Es que has llegado más allá, Annie?

Un rubor intenso tiñó el rostro y el cuello de la muchacha, toda su timidez regresó de golpe dejándola sin palabras. _Yo…yo no…tú sabes…Archie…

El mayordomo anunciando la llegada del matrimonio Britter sacó a la chica del atolladero, aunque un codazo bien asestado en sus costillas era todo el recordatorio que necesitaba: el interrogatorio no había terminado todavía…ni terminaría hasta que cierta rubia pecosa no saciara su curiosidad.

Camino al teatro, sentada junto a Annie y tratando de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la señora Britter, Candy reflexionaba _ Siempre con otros ¿cuándo estarás conmigo? En dos semanas…sí ¿y después?_ le pareció verlo reflejado en la luna de cristal, con su cabello largo y su vieja casaca de vagabundo: suyo sin serlo…los irises de jade se nublaron en un intento de retener la imagen, cuando finalmente pestañó ya no vio el rostro sonriente de Albert sino un inmenso cartel iluminado: Terruce Graham y Rose Dawson en Las Alas de la Mañana por Susana Marlowe.

La obra póstuma de la joven dramaturga, fallecida seis meses atrás, estaba sacudiendo los teatros del norte estadounidense acaparando el éxito de la crítica, haciendo estallar las emociones del público y creando polémica en las publicaciones especializadas. El prestigio de la Compañía Teatral Stratford, poseedora exclusiva de los derechos de la pieza, se había multiplicado con cada presentación… y esta noche los afortunados espectadores de Chicago tendrían la oportunidad de juzgar por qué.

Desde un privilegiado palco muy cercano al escenario Candy veía a Terry actuar: ya no era el adolescente buscapleitos del San Pablo ni la piltrafa humana de Rockstown: el hombre sobre las tablas había crecido en los últimos tres años, no solo en talla y musculatura, sino en personalidad: sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de rebeldía y madurez que solo pueden otorgar el tiempo, la experiencia y el sufrimiento. La masculina voz del actor, fuerte y clara, inundaba hasta los más recónditos rincones de la sala. Los carnosos labios, que solo una vez habían besado a Candy, arrancaban notas apasionadas de la armónica haciendo suspirar a las damas de la audiencia. La expresión de su rostro pasaba por todo el espectro de las emociones humanas: ternura y maldad, amor y odio, piedad e indiferencia…porque Las Alas de la Mañana había sido escrita para Terruce Graham…Susana lo había logrado: su nombre y el de Terry pasarían juntos a la historia del teatro norteamericano e internacional.

Rose Dawson era una actriz magnífica, no solo por su exquisita belleza y hermosa figura, sino por la pasión y energía que demostraba en cada escena, por la entrega con que se fundía con su personaje: Rose y Terruce atrapaban al público, haciéndolo volar con ellos hasta tocar el cielo para luego estrellarse contra el suelo en estrepitosa caída, cual Ícaro perdiendo sus alas bajo el brillo inclemente del sol de la mañana _No me dejes ir_ y así…con un estallido de corazones en medio del clamor de los aplausos caían los telones.

_ Impresionante, la pieza merece todo el éxito que ha tenido y mucho más_ decía el señor Britter a sus tres silenciosas acompañantes, en un intento de crear conversación durante el trayecto de regreso. Al no obtener respuesta, el amable hombre tosió un poquito.

_ La puesta en escena fue buena _respondió finalmente su esposa_ pero el argumento me parece inapropiado para un público con tantas señoritas: el maquillaje y las actuaciones parecían tan reales que…_ la dama interrumpió su crítica al sentir las frías manos de Annie en su antebrazo _ ¿Sucede algo querida?

_ Me duele mucho la cabeza.

_ Ya ves querido que tengo razón: esa historia no es apropiada para señoritas.

Annie gimió un poquito, en un delicado intento por callar a su madre. La dama acomodó la cabeza de su hija en su hombro acariciando los negros y lacios cabellos.

Apartada al otro extremo del mullido asiento, Candy elevó una muda plegaria agradeciendo por el restablecimiento del silencio: no solo su cabeza sino su pecho dolían: la obra había calado su alma profundamente. _ ¿Cómo pudo Susana escribir algo así? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo?_ decenas de preguntas sin respuesta bombardearon su mente durante todo el trayecto hasta la mansión Ardley.

Los Britter se despidieron unos pocos minutos después de dejarla en la casona. La rubia subió silenciosamente a su habitación; sin necesidad de llamar a Rita se quitó los zapatos y las joyas, volviendo a ponerse al cuello su eterna cadena con la cruz de la señorita Pony y el medallón Ardley.

_Príncipe de la Colina_ dijo mirando la insignia _ creo que ni tú podrías hacerme sonreír esta noche_ diciendo esto una brillante sonrisa brotó de sus labios _ bueno está bien, tú ganas.

Abrió su ventana y miró hacia la ciudad: Albert, Terry y tal vez hasta el mismísimo Príncipe de la Colina estaban esta noche en Chicago, bajo el mismo cielo y viendo las mismas luces.

Necesitaba tanto conversar con Albert, compartir con él los sentimientos que la habían embargado en el teatro, hacerle saber todas esas ideas que martillaban en su cabeza haciéndole sentir un dolor brutal.

_Tengo que esperarlo despierta_ pensó _ de lo contrario mañana se irá temprano y será todo un día o más sin verlo.

Decidida trepó a una rama convenientemente cercana y de árbol en árbol llegó hasta ubicarse bastante cerca de la entrada a la mansión.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo esperó hasta que aparecieron tres autos negros con la conocida insignia Ardley al frente. Los primeros en salir fueron George y Archie. Candy no pudo evitar mirar apreciativamente a su primo y aceptar que su amiga había dicho la verdad: se veía todavía más gallardo con su traje típico.

Los escoceses continuaron descendiendo de los autos. Tres de ellos parecían jóvenes en sus veinte, dos rubios y un moreno que tocaba la gaita…pero ninguno le parecía que pudiese ser su príncipe…y Albert tampoco aparecía.

Unos catorce hombres ya estaban agrupados a las puertas de la mansión, conversando y riendo ruidosamente, cuando finalmente la persona que conducía el tercer coche salió. Era un joven alto vestido con el traje típico de las alturas escocesas: largas piernas enfundadas en medias con diseño cuadriculado, kilt, tartán, casaca verde oscuro resaltando la estrecha cintura y anchos hombros masculinos, y rebeldes rizos rubios escapando por debajo de la boina y cayéndole sobre la frente.

Con el corazón batiendo como las alas de un pajarillo enjaulado y sin quitarle los ojos al recién llegado, la pecosa decidió pasarse a una rama aun más cercana a la entrada de la mansión.

El muchacho de casaca verde se había unido al grupo y parecía comentarle algo al moreno de la gaita. Desde el árbol, Candy lo vio echarse a reír sosteniéndose la boina con la mano: por trece años no había podido olvidar ese pequeño gesto. La chica inspiró con fuerza, reteniendo el aire; entonces sucedió: el joven volvió el rostro, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes irises de la muchacha.

_Eres tú_ susurró Candy sintiendo como el mundo se sacudía bajo sus pies.

_Continuará…_

_Hola amigas, bienvenidas a mi segundo capítulo. Les confieso que mis manos han sudado un río mientras escribía: es que estos dos chicos me han emocionado. *Pido perdón al elegante*_

_Ya hasta me han preguntado si quiero hacer un Archiefiction, el refrán "Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir" se está cumpliendo conmigo, por ello aclaro: este fiction se dividirá, a su debido tiempo, en dos historias: Terry x Candy y Albert x Candy. Estoy trabajando en ambos finales y espero tenerlos listos simultáneamente…si es que todavía me quedan lectoras para entonces._

_Les agradezco a todas las que han leído mi fiction y especialmente a aquellas que dejaron reviews: sus comentarios me han ayudado a terminar de dar forma a este capítulo. R.G. Grandchester, Arly, Violeta, Azu, Lobadedia, Lucero, Nandumbu, Luna 2, Diana, Joelise, Alhely, Annimo y Cris: muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo y puedan ver algunas de sus preguntas y sugerencias reflejadas dentro del mismo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

Nota: A excepción de algunas modificaciones, este capítulo fue presentado en forma de minifiction en el evento "Febrero lleno de amor y amistad" de "Le Chateau de Candy Candy."

Quienes conozcan las canciones "Eres tú" y "Para Bárbara" encontraran varios elementos de ambas incluidos en este capítulo.

**Capitulo 3.**

_Sin remedio ya sé  
>Donde voy a parar,<br>Que no tengo ante ti otra oportunidad._

_Sigo cayendo,  
>Sigo cayendo,<br>Tu amor como una bomba de tiempo  
>Que la mecha se enciende en tus ojos<br>Va directo a estallarme por dentro_

_Sigo Cayendo, Buena Fe._

Todo su universo era sacudido por el sismo de las medias revelaciones, su mente era arrasada por el huracán de las dudas, su corazón pendía sobre un torbellino desde cuyo centro la miraban unos ojos líquidos _No me dejes ir_...y ella seguía cayendo…_No me dejes ir_ los telones bajaban y la oscuridad lo llenaba todo.

_Candy, Candy, escúchame, por favor_ la voz de Archie le llegaba como amortiguada por una tormenta; el eco de voces y aplausos retumbaba en sus oídos y ella sentía que no podía detenerse.

_ ¡Caaandy! ¿Qué te sucede? _ No había necesidad de preguntarlo_ Reacciona, por Albert, por mí…

Haciendo caso omiso a su primo, Candy seguía alejándose por los pasillos del teatro. Nada ni nadie le impediría ver a Terruce Graham esta vez: ni su primo, ni su prometido, ni la sociedad. Ya se las ingeniaría para apaciguar a Archie después, ahora tenía que encontrar al actor: decirle adiós, eso necesitaba; guardar la imagen de Terry en su memoria para poder continuar con su vida en paz.

Como pocas veces cuando se trataba de Terry, la suerte parecía estar de su lado: nadie la detuvo en su camino hacia los camerinos. Los pasillos estaban inusualmente desiertos, lo que tal vez se explicaba por no ser esta la noche del estreno. El sonido de una armónica le servía de brújula en aquel laberinto vacío: solo una persona podría tocar esa melodía, la de "Las Alas de la Mañana", con tanta pasión y melancolía.

La música siguió fluyendo hasta que la rubia llegó a una puerta marcada con las iniciales T.G. y reuniendo toda la añoranza de tres años, tocó con firmeza.

_Puede pasar_ dos palabras pronunciadas por aquella voz profunda y Candy sintió su pulso acelerarse.

Sus finos dedos cubiertos por un sudor frío resbalaron al girar el picaporte _Unos pasos más Candy, solo eso, contrólate. Recuerda: es solo para ver a un viejo amigo_ dijo para sí misma y acopiando sus fuerzas entró en la habitación.

Así, de cerca y sin maquillaje, era casi tan imponente como sobre el escenario: la abundante cabellera castaña se esparcía sobre los anchos hombros, cuyos músculos se marcaban bajo el fino lienzo de la blanca y holgada camisa, aquellos ojos que emulaban al océano en su color y profundidad la miraban fijamente, primero con asombro y luego con desbordante alegría al tiempo que los carnosos labios se curvaban en una mueca de medio lado que se fue transformando en una bella sonrisa con cada paso que hacia él dio la chica.

_ ¡Has venido, Candy!_ dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la muchacha, quien se detuvo a medio metro de él con aire reservado, sin dejar de estudiarlo con la mirada.

_Acaso tendré que decirle que hay un fantasma en el camerino Señorita Pecas_ sonrió de lado nuevamente acercándose aún más a ella y dándole un abrazo estrecho y posesivo.

_ ¡Oh, Terry!

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi Tarzán Pecosa, te has convertido en toda una belleza, o casi una muñeca_ rió divertido, pero la añoranza aún teñía su voz _Te he extrañado tanto.

_Yo también te extrañé, pero muchas cosas han cambiado_ quiso decirle que ya ella no era su pecosa pero no tuvo el valor. Las manos de Terry sobre sus hombros la hacían sentirse paralizada; a esa distancia los ojos del hombre parecían un mar en plena tormenta y la rubia no encontraba a que aferrarse, tal vez porque una parte de ella quería caer en aquellos verde-azules irises.

_Candy, hay algo que tienes que saber: yo no he cambiado nada. Tal vez debí contactarte meses atrás, pero ahora estás aquí y es la mejor oportunidad para que lo sepas.

_Pero apenas faltan unos días para mi boda y…_el joven la detuvo con un dedo firme sobre los temblorosos labios y se acercó más a ella, las ropas de ambos casi rozándose.

_No digas nada ¿Acaso crees que no sé por qué tuvo lugar ese compromiso? _continuó hablando mientras su índice acariciaba suavemente el bien trazado contorno de la boca femenina_ ¿Debería o no sentirme traicionado, preciosa?_ pronunció cada palabra lenta y suavemente, tan cerca del oído de la muchacha que hizo teñir de escarlata la blanca piel del cuello y el pecho de Candy.

_ ¿Qué te estás creyendo, Terry Grandchester?_ comenzó a replicar airadamente, pero una hambrienta boca masculina ahogó sus reclamos con un beso feroz.

¿Qué se estaría creyendo Terry para sentirse con el derecho de besarla así? La lengua del actor asaltaba inclemente los labios de la joven, mellando cualquier débil atento de resistencia, insistiendo en mezclar alientos y amalgamar esencias. Candy sentía como algo en su interior se abría y palpitaba al tiempo que una fuente comenzaba a derramarse desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

¿Cómo podía permitirle a este hombre tocarla como su prometido jamás se había aventurado a hacerlo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo respondía a la invasión vibrando como las cuerdas de una guitarra? Las manos de Terry se deslizaban por las virginales curvas como las llamas de una hoguera: los brazos, la espalda, las nalgas…cada rincón accesible era explorado por los curiosos dedos masculinos. Cuando todo el torrente de sensaciones se detuvo en sus túrgidos senos, concentrando el ataque en los pezones, Candy dejó escapar todo su aliento en un ahogado suspiro. Destellos luminosos danzaban ante sus ojos y ella sentía que apenas podía respirar.

Insatisfecho, Terry comenzó a abrir el vestido de la muchacha, liberando los hombros de porcelana, cuya suavidad emulaba la de la seda que hasta hacía unos instantes los cubría. Sus labios se alejaron de los de Candy labrándose un camino cálido y húmedo que atravesaba las tersas mejillas y el esbelto cuello para terminar alojándose en el hombro izquierdo de su presa, donde la marcó con toda la fuerza de su deseo.

Lo que hasta entonces era el mundo de Candy se resquebrajó; su universo se redujo a aquella sensación en su hombro: la calidez, la humedad, el dolor, la pasión y el miedo…el aliento de Terry contra su piel como un soplo de sueños viejos derramándose sobre su cuerpo.

Un golpe seco estremeció la puerta, que se abrió para dar paso a un enfurecido Archie Cornwell. Los claros ojos del recién llegado se nublaron al ver semejante escena; su voz sonó más triste que enojada:

_ ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto, Candy? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ….Ahora mismo…vámonos. Todo puede arreglarse todavía si salimos rápido de aquí_ su tono era más preocupado que convencido.

Sin esperar por una respuesta el joven Cornwell agarró a su prima del brazo, apartándola del actor, para luego levantarla en peso y llevársela.

Terry no hizo ningún ademán para detener a Archie: él entendía las razones del otro para alejar a Candy; lo que sí no entendería el elegante es que la separación no era impedimento para el deseo inagotable e infinito que él sentía por ella.

Desde el pasillo los inmensos ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro de Terry:

_No me dejes ir.

El actor le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de promesa con las manos.

Solo quedaba un profundo manto de pena envolviendo a Candy, un vacío abrumador donde voces desconocidas y el motor de un auto se juntaban con los sonidos de la respiración de su primo y la suya propia, creando un eco que retumbaba en sus oídos pero sin lograr acallar sus pensamientos.

La fragancia francesa de Archie se mezclaba con un olor a alcohol y sangre que parecía emanar de todas partes…o tal vez sus sentidos estaban demasiado embotados para prestar atención a algo que no fuera una sensación ardiente y dolorosa que irradiaba de su hombro izquierdo.

La imagen de unos ojos líquidos se dibujó en la niebla de su mente, haciéndole recordar cómo había caído…y seguía cayendo.

Continuará….

¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!

Agradezco a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, especialmente a quienes dejaron reviews: Brower Alhely, Violeta, Loba de Dia, Terry's Girl, Margarita, Lucero, Joelise, RVM85 y CrisdeA, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Una notita especial: no se decepcionen mis queridas amigas fans del Príncipe de la Colina: lo tendremos en acción muy pronto. No se preocupen: todo está planeado para hacer feliz al rubio al igual que a Terry. Las quiero.


End file.
